The activities undertaken by the Resource to disseminate the technological developments include publications in scientific journals, seminar presentations given by Resource personnel, travel to and presentations at scientific meetings and periodic newsletters published by the Resource. Training continues on a daily "hands-on" level: twenty-one predoctoral and seven postdoctoral fellows are members of the core research group. In addition, a number of scientists from different departments within the University and from outside institutions have visited the facility to collaborate. Members of the Resource staff continue to travel to outside institutions to teach other scientists techniques developed at the Resource.